


Венера

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Венера

Войелло шагнул за порог и вдохнул полной грудью теплый южный воздух. Давненько он не выбирался в город. Постоянные заботы отнимали слишком много времени, да и в его покоях было все, что может понадобиться человеку. Не то чтобы теперь появилось свободное время, скорее Войелло хотелось проветриться, забыть ненадолго о вздорном папе и проблемах, непременно связанных с ним. От мыслей о папе голова снова разболелась. Войелло поморщился и быстро зашагал по улице, надеясь отвлечься. 

Воспоминания о папском кабинете тут же повлекли за собой другие — те, что Войелло старался избегать. Венера Виллендорфская. Каждый раз, приходя в резиденцию папы, он не мог оторвать взгляд от этой статуэтки. Казалось бы, ничего особенного в ней не было: всего лишь грубо отесанный кусок камня. Но нет, при взгляде на фигурку у Войелло все переворачивалось внутри, словно ему снова семнадцать лет. Мысли о Венере странным образом его успокоили. По крайней мере, ночами он будет думать не о своенравном папа, а о ком-то другом. Пусть даже этот кто-то — каменная женщина возрастом в несколько десятков тысяч лет. 

Найти бар не составило труда. Это только половина населения Ватикана была священнослужителями, вторую же составляли туристы. Едва войдя в бар, Войелло увидел _ее_. На несколько минут он замер на пороге, не веря своим глазам: у барной стойки медленно потягивала мартини его Венера. Опомнившись, Войелло прошел внутрь и расположился рядом с ней. Конечно, теперь дама не казалась копией Венеры, да и вряд ли такая существовала — статуэтка была слишком гротескной. Однако женщина была очень на нее похожа. Войелло сказал бы: похожа, но намного лучше, ведь она была настоящей. Дама обернулась к нему и мило улыбнулась. 

Уже через час они оказались в номере отеля. Войелло не знал, судьба их свела, бог или слепой случай, но мысленно возносил хвалу всем сразу. Завтра он исповедуется, и этот грех ему простят так же, как и многие другие. Сейчас же он не стеснялся и не сдерживал себя, с головой погружаясь в греховное удовольствие. Пока его спутница избавлялась от одежды, он целовал ее, стараясь запомнить каждый дюйм ее пышного тела. Когда она растянулась на постели, Войелло едва сдержался, чтобы не накинуться на нее. Но все же он подавил этот порыв и принялся медленно исследовать ее. Он водил руками по ее мягкому животу, прорисовывая пальцем ложбинку пупка, зарывался лицом между ее грудей, наслаждаясь ее стонами. 

Войелло мог бы продолжать и дальше, но она не выдержала первой. Подавшись вперед, дама обхватила его ногами неожиданно ловко для своей комплекции и насадилась на его член. Войелло уже и забыл, когда последний раз был с женщиной. Эта дама заставляла его плоть твердеть, как никогда в юности. Двигаясь в ней, он наслаждался ее мягкостью, ее необъятным телом, ее сладкими стонами. Он стонал в ответ, и ему казалось, что он способен заниматься этим всю ночь. Его даме потребовалось гораздо меньше времени. Очень скоро она начала стонать громче, двигаться резче, а потом выгнулась под ним и затряслась в экстазе. Войелло тут же последовал за ней.

Он проснулся, когда солнце уже высоко стояло над горизонтом. В тот день он был в резиденции папы и видел Венеру Виллендорфскую. Такого трепета, как раньше, она уже не вызывала. Войелло знал: пройдет пара недель и срамные мысли снова заберутся в его голову, но пока можно отдохнуть от них и сосредоточиться на чем-то более важном. Например, на молодом и вздорном папе.


End file.
